


worth it

by helsinkibaby



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Dreams, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex dreams of Hank</p>
            </blockquote>





	worth it

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: kink  
> Prompt: http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/638690.html?thread=86993634#t86993634
> 
> any, any rare or unconventional pairing, wet dreams

Hank is the man who sprang Alex from a jail cell, who trained her up to become the DEO agent she is now. He's her partner, her boss and while she wouldn't like to say he's her friend, they are friendly. They spar together for training purposes, they eat meals together, they have way too many conversations in the wee small hours of the morning eating food that tastes too good to be healthy. 

It's sad, she thinks, that that's the closest she's come to having a relationship with a man in years. 

In the middle of the night though, she's not sad about it, because in her dreams, their relationship is closer than it is in reality. 

Because in her dreams, those dark eyes that have looked at her with emotions from anger to admiration and everything in between look at her with hunger and longing. Those lips that bark orders day in, day out, are gentle on hers, and if it's possible, even more gentle as they trace a path down her body. He kisses every square inch of her skin and in between kisses, he whispers to her in a tone she's never heard, knows she never will, not deep in the bowels of DEO headquarters. 

She knows the strength of his arms from their training sessions, but it's a different kind of strength when she dreams of him holding her, a controlled strength, a grip she could break if she wished, but they both know she wishes no such thing. The muscles of his back ripple as she runs her hands down them and she pulls him close, as close as she can get him and he matches her, move for move, thrust for thrust, moan for moan. 

Her own climax wakes her as she gasps his name aloud, fingers fisted in the cool sheets of her bed, a contrast to the warm body of her dreams. Heart pounding, breath coming in shallow pants, she stares at the ceiling and counts sheep until she falls back asleep. 

When she does, the dream repeats itself and she wakes a second time, knowing she's going to be tired in the morning. 

Somehow, though, she thinks it's worth it. 


End file.
